dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Supreme Kai (position)
The Supreme Kai (界王神, Kaiōshin; lit. God King of the Worlds), also called God of Creation (創造神, Sōzōshin),Chōzenshū 1, 2013 are the Shin-jin who have the ultimate duty to protect the universe of their position. They possess godly powers and live on their respective planets in the Other World. They far outclass the regular Kai as while the lower Kai watch over the living world, the Supreme Kais watch over both the Other World and the living world.Daizenshuu 7, 1996 Concept The Kai and Supreme Kai seem to be based on the deities who watch over the cardinal directions in Hindu scriptures (guardians of the directions) and Buddhist faith (Four Heavenly Kings). There are generally four main guardians, sometimes eight, with two additional guardians who govern and protect space, for a total of ten gods (like the Kai and Supreme Kai). Overview Origins All of the Supreme Kai were originally born on the World Core as Core People. When a World Tree grows an incredibly rare golden fruit, this means that a Supreme Kai will be born.Dragon Ball: Super Exciting Guides, 2009 If one of the Supreme Kai was to die in an accident, then the currently-inactive Supreme Kai would grow in the Sacred World of the Kai like a plant.Saikyō Jump #6, 2014 Unlike the normal Core People, who can possibly become normal Kai, the Cite People born from the special gold fruit have far more power and longer lifespans, well over 75 million years compared to the average average member of their race, whose lifespans is around 75,000 years. Protectors of the universe The Supreme Kai once ruled over the entire universe (Other World and living world), with the Grand Supreme Kai overseeing them (the same way that the regular Kai rule over their individual quadrants of the living world, with a Grand Kai in charge of the four of them). They are the Gods of Creation who provide the catalyst for life and planets to be born, as opposed to the Gods of Destruction who destroy life and planets, which maintains the balance of the universe. Supreme Kai are able to provide the impetus for planets to be born; also, they will sometimes divide up one planet and increase the number of planets. They even do things like create life-forms, or transplant them from another planet, but their basic job is to watch over the numerous planets. Because the number of planets is so very large, the four regular Kai help them out as well. The Supreme Kais intervene if it appears that the world's balance will crumble, but normally, they merely act in an advisory role for new life-forms, and do not get involved. The Supreme Kais and the Gods of Destruction go to each other's realms and hold a coordination meeting once every 1,000 years. During one of these meetings, held roughly 75 Million Before Age, they got into an argument over some trifling thing and the short-tempered God of Destruction Beerus sealed Old Kai away inside the Z Sword, as it would not have been proper for him to destroy the Sacred World of the Kais itself. In addition to the Supreme Kai that watch over the Universe from the Sacred World of the Kai, there is also the Supreme Kai of Time that watches over time and space for the Time Nest, with the important role of protecting the history of the Universe, a position she obtained after raising the bird Tokitoki (which has the power to create time) into an adult.Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, 2015 The Eastern Supreme Kai states that each of the Supreme Kai were a thousand times more powerful than Frieza. But all except for him were killed (Elder Kai and the Supreme Kai of Time also survived the incident as well due to Elder Kai being trapped in the Z-Sword and the Supreme Kai of Time survived due to her living in the Time Nest) or absorbed by Majin Buu in 5 Million Before Age, resulting in the mindless killing machine seen in the first two forms of Buu being "tamed" into becoming the innocuous fat Majin Buu first shown in the series.Dragon Ball Z episode 219, "Energy Drain" Like the regular Kai, the Supreme Kai are among the few living residents in Other World. However, they can still die, though this does not affect them much, as they are already in Other World. Being heavenly deities, they usually retain their bodies after death and receive halos but are not forced to visit King Yemma; this is likely due to the supremacy they have over the giant ogre. Known Supreme Kai *Eastern Supreme Kai from 15 generations prior **Old Kai (fusion of former Supreme Kai and Old Witch) *Grand Supreme Kai *Northern Supreme Kai *Eastern Supreme Kai **Kibito Kai (fusion of Supreme Kai and Kibito) *Western Supreme Kai *Southern Supreme Kai *Supreme Kai of Time *Universe 6 Supreme Kai *Zen (ぜン) - Supreme Kai Hero''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *Fen (フェン) - Supreme Kai Elite *Wairu (ワイル) - Supreme Kai Berserker Trivia *The Kai seem to be based on the guardians of the direction from Hindu scriptures. There are generally four main guardians, with an additional six, who govern and protect space. The Supreme Kai are based on the guardians Isana (northeast), Agni (southeast), Vayu (northwest) and Nirrti (southwest), with Grand Supreme Kai being derived from Vishnu (nadir). Gallery JM3NewCharas(DBHArt).png|Buu, Bibidi, and the Supreme Kai (DBH art) BuuSupermeKaisBibidiDBHArt(VJump).png|Buu, Black Smoke Shenron, the Supreme Kai, and Bibidi (DBH art) Dragon Ball Z - Buu's Fury 1402899715308.png|The Supreme Kai face Kid Buu in Buu's Fury Kaioushin default.PNG Kaioushin class up.PNG Kaioushin super class.PNG Kaioushin_hero_elite_berserker.png Universe6kai.png References ru:Кайошины pt-br:Kaiohshin ca:Kaioshin Category:Deities